Flawless
''Flawless ''is the second book in the Pretty Little Liars series by Sara Shepard. It was published on March 7, 2007, by HarperTeen. This book continues from Pretty Little Liars with the girls still trying to figure out who the elusive A is. Flawless gives more history into Toby and Jenna Cavanaugh, as well as "The Jenna Thing". The girls learn more about what happened that night, and darker secrets that Ali hadn't told them. Book Summary In continuation from the "Pretty Little Liars", Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, and Emily Fields continue to receive text messages from an unknown person, "A", and are more desperate than ever to discover the identity of "A", who is still taunting them with the threat of exposing their many secrets. At first the girls think "A" is Alison, because she is the only person who knew their secrets, but then they start to believe the person behind the threats is Toby, because some messages they receive refer to 'The Jenna Thing' and with Alison dead, he is the only other person who was a part of the incident, although everyone but Spencer is unaware of why he took the blame for what happened to Jenna. "The Jenna Thing" is revealed to be an incident in which Ali had set off a firework in Jenna Cavanaugh's brother Toby Cavanaugh's tree house to scare him, and Jenna had been blinded. "A" sends Emily a text message hinting that "A" knows about Emily and Maya's romantic relationship and 'A" leaves a note for Hanna that forces her to tell Naomi and Riley that she makes herself throw up and that Sean was the one who broke up with her. Later on, she receives a text that tells her Sean is at Foxy with another girl. Hanna is shocked to discover her former boyfriend Sean Ackard ignoring his Virginity Club vows and nearly having sex with Aria. "A" continuously tells Aria to either 'get rid of the problem' or to tell her mom the truth about Byron, her father, that he is seeing another woman. Spencer's sister, Melissa, finds out Spencer has been secretly dating her ex-boyfriend, Wren, by someone who Spencer believes was "A". Ella finds out that Byron is having an affair with a student named Meredith Gates and kicks him out, leaving Ella and Aria's mother-daughter relationship shattered. Emily blames herself for Toby's suicide. In this book it is also told that Toby raped his sister Jenna when they were younger. Since then the two have begun a romantic relationship with the permission of their parents. Messages from A *"Spence, I don't blame you for not telling them our little secret about Toby. The truth can be dangerous - and you don't want them getting hurt, do you?" *"Em! Still enjoying the same kinds of *activities* with your best friends, I see. Even though most of us have totally changed, it's nice to to know you're still the same! Gonna tell everyone about your new love? Or shall I?" *"Hannakins: Mopping the floors at Bill Beach won't help you get your life back. Not even you could clean up this mess. And besides, I know something about you that'll guarantee you'll never be Rosewood Day's it girl - ever again." *(Hannah texts back to the one above, and this is the response) "I know it all. I could RUIN YOU." *"Naughty, naughty Aria! You should know better than to go after a teacher, anyway. It's girls like you who break up perfectly happy families." *(Aria is walking past Ali's memorial shrine at school and this in on a Post-It note) "P.S. Wondering who I am, aren't you? I'm closer than you think." *"Emily, how about this picture of you for the yearbook instead? (there's a picture of Emily and Maya kissing) You wouldn't want this to get around, would you?" *"Two choices: Make it go away or tell your mom. I'm giving you till the stroke of midnight Saturday night, Cinderella. Or else. ... Not sure how? Here's a hint: Strawberry Ridge Yoga Studio. 7:30 a.m. Tomorrow. Be there." *"Four simple words: Hanna. Marin. Blinded. Jenna. What would daddy think about you if he knew that? I'm watching you, Hanna, and you'd better do what I say." *"Want the easy A? I think you know where to find it." *"P.S. You hurt me, so I'm going to hurt you. Or maybe I should hurt a certain new boyfriend instead? You guys better watch out - I'll show up when you least expect it." *"Hi again, Hanna! I want you to read Naomi and Riley the sentences below just as they're written. No cheating! And if you don't, everyone will know the truth about you-know-what. That includes Daddy. (Hannah then has to read the next part) I tried to get into Sean's pants at Noel's party, but he dumped me instead. And, oh yeah, I make myself throw up at least three times a day." *"Since you followed my orders so nicely yesterday, consider this a gift: Get to Foxy, now. Sean's there with another girl." *"Don't forget! Stroke of midnight!" *"A" sends a letter to Ella telling her of Byron cheating on her with Meredith. *"Poor, confused Emily. I bet you could use a big warm girl hug right non, huh? Don't get too comfortable. It's not over until I say it is." Break-ups *'Aria and Ezra' - Ezra finds Aria's phone at his place, and said that it kept going off because she had a new text. He tells her that it was about exposing their relationship, and he gets mad at her and thinks she's been telling people. He tells her to leave, and they don't get back together for the rest of the book. *'Spencer and Wren' - Spencer keeps being ignored by Wren until the day after Foxy, but when they finally talk over the phone, he says he's seeing someone else and doesn't think they can work out. After they break up, Melissa comes into Spencer's room, and after Spencer tells Melissa she was seeing Wren evern though she wasn't supposed to, Melissa said she knew, and that she was the girl Wren was seeing. She then says she's going to break up with him so that neither she nor Spencer can have him. Hook-ups *'Spencer and Andrew' - Spencer asks Andrew to Foxy so that her family won't think she's still trying to go after Wren. While at Foxy, Spencer and him "break up" once she says that it wasn't a real date. *'Aria and Sean' - the two start dating and then go to Foxy together. They are still together at the end of the book and at the beginning of the sequel, Perfect. *'Emily and Toby' - they go to Foxy, but Emily leaves his car, panicked, once she thinks that he's A. Memorable Quotes "Yeah, but I saw you Toby. And if you tell, I'll tell, too. Your parents."- Ali telling Toby she saw him molesting Jenna. "So why'd you steal your boyfriend's dad's car anyway?"- Mr. Marin to Hanna. "You can't change who you are, Emily. I hope you know that." Maya St. Germain to Emily "You swear to God what? You think this is easy?"- Spencer yelling at Ali when she refuses to answer Aria's question about The Jenna Thing. "The thing is, maybe I am a dyke. I mean, I did, like, love Alison DiLaurentis. But I thought it was only Ali I loved, not that I was a lesbian. Now...now I don't know. Maybe Ben's right. Maybe I am gay. Maybe I should just deal with it."- Emily talking to Toby about her confusion about her sexuality. "It was hard for me to even see her. Now it's hard for me to even hear her name. Especially after...after what she did. I know you were friends and you loved her and whatever, but personally, I'm glad that bitch is dead."- Toby to Emily. "I know everything" -A Category:Books